galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuya Shiranami
was the first male member of the Angel Troupe, joining as the fourth member of the Rune Angel Troupe. He piloted the ship Brave Heart, which had the unique ability to combine with the NEUE Emblem Frames. Appearance Kazuya wears the standard Luxiole male uniform that consists of black pants, white dress shirt, and a jacket. The jacket's color scheme consisting of black, white, and gold elements while also having a single red communications device on the left side. Kazuya wears his jacket unbuttoned that shows off his blue tie and wears his jacket over his belt. History Before the Rune Angel Troupe Kazuya was born on an unnamed planet in the NEUE universe that was outside of the main quadrant of planets that surrounded the capital of Seldar. He attended a prestigious culinary school where he excelled in making confectionery and desserts. He also met and befriended fellow chef, Lunti Fiadone during his studies. He worked part-time at a cafe before he decided to applied to enlist in the military for the Rune Angel Wing with the alliance forged between NEUE and EDEN. Kazuya was then introduced to former Moon Angel Wing leader, Forte Stollen, where she instructed him over the course of a few weeks to prepare him for his new, military lifestyle. When conversing with his senior, Chitose Karasuma, he remembers his rigorous training and mentions he still has nightmares and nearly passes out from thinking about it. Around his training period, he also met Noa, the former administrator of the Black Moon who taught him the conceptual explanations behind ABSOLUTE and the Chrono Gate. When his training concluded, he was shuttled to the Luxiole by Forte who also explains that his particular application was reviewed over by Milfeulle Sakuraba, the current and only Gate Keeper in ABSOLUTE who chose his application randomly from a pile of papers. While he is discouraged to hear that he was chosen at random, Forte assures him that Milfie's choice will mean something in the long run. Kazuya joins the Luxiole's crew and the Angel Wing as its first male member. Service on the Luxiole Kazuya is given the responsibility as the sole male member of the Angel Wing to care of the mental health of his fellow team members by Tact. As such, Kazuya spends most of his free time socializing with his team members and eventually falling in love with one of them. He also assists in maintaining his Emblem Frame's conditions. When not in his regular duties, he occasionally puts his skills in the culinary world to use in the Cafeteria. Kazuya's timing would not be more precarious as immediately after he enters military service, he becomes embroiled in an enormous conflict that threatened both NEUE and EDEN. Personality As the pivotal player character of the Galaxy Angel II trilogy, Kazuya acts as the essential lens to the new NEUE universe and the change in times that occurred during the 4 year gap. Being new to the life of military professionalism, Kazuya begins the series as a meek but competent young man who learns the ropes of his new lifestyle. Kazuya expressed particular glee when he learned that the Angel Wing was previously an all-female unit. That being said, Kazuya's timid personality acts as comic relief during his regular interaction with his team members as the "straight man". Kazuya's demeanor would lead him to get easily embarrassed with the opposite sex but as the series goes on, Kazuya becomes used to his team's quirks and becomes less nervous around his all female team. This bond with his team would eventually become love for a particular member and Kazuya would be quite wiling to risk his life in order to help them. While his superior officer Tact would be entertained by such a feminine male entering military service, Kazuya would prove himself capable of leadership and combat during dangerous situations. His abilities would have him be granted the title of the leader of the unit early on. More importantly, Kazuya's job in keeping everyone's mental health in order would prove to be his most valuable skill. Roselle Mateus, a friend and a superior pilot, noted that in the end, Kazuya was more fit for the role as their leader with his presence and "naive" atmosphere bringing the best out of everyone. Kazuya's amiable nature makes him quick to adapt to his new surroundings and make friends with nearly all who come to know him. He becomes acquainted to the Moon Angel Wing, the Elsior's crew, the Luxiole's crew, and most importantly the Rune Angel Wing. Background Prior to the release of the Galaxy Angel II game on 22 June 2006, Kazuya was among the new characters to be announced by Broccoli. Unlike his fellow Rune Angel troupe members, his voice was first heard on 1 cd released shortly before the game's release date (as opposed to two each for the others). The CD in question was a duet CD which featured two duets, two question and answer sessions and a mini-drama. He was paired up with Chitose Karasuma for this CD, as both of them are the sixth member of their respective teams. As the player character, he is introduced immediately and provides a brief background of the events since Galaxy Angel: Eternal Lovers. Unlike Tact from the original trilogy (whose voice was only heard during certain events, cutscenes and battles), Kazuya is fully voiced. However, players do have the option to turn off his vocals. Gallery Screenshot (1563).png Screenshot (591).png Screenshot (559).png Screenshot (804).png Screenshot (1530).png Screenshot (1544).png Behind-the-scenes *Kazuya is voiced by Hisafumi Oda. *Kazuya's name comes from a type of shōchū called Satsuma Shiranami. *Despite not having shown any musical inclination, Kazuya has a guitar in his room. It was later confirmed in Eigou Kaiki no Toki that he does in fact have a level of ability to play the guitar, seeing as how he managed to play a duet with Natsume. *Tact's blue hair and brown eyes seemed to have been reversed with Kazuya as he has brown hair and blue eyes. *A common running joke in the manga is that the other characters often comment on how cute Kazuya's face is to the point where he looks feminine. When Takuto first meets Kazuya, Takuto says that "he's cute, but he's not a girl, is he?" In a flashback, a couple of customers persuade him to enter the Seldar Dessert Contest, a contest reserved normally for women, by dressing up as a girl, commenting on how cute he'd look in a dress. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Male Characters